


Одно сохраненное сообщение

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано по заявке: «После того, как несчастный случай на охоте на пару дней вывел Сэма из строя, Дин решает удивить брата новым телефоном, раз уж старый спекся. Еще лучше, если он выяснит, что может сохранить всю Сэмову старую информацию, и восстановит ее на своем телефоне. Вот тогда-то он и обнаружит старое голосовое сообщение, которое Сэм продолжал пересохранять два с половиной года…»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Saved Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210807) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



> **Примечания:** таймлайн — между 6.18 и 6.19; спойлеры к эпизодам вплоть до 6.19; к фику есть коллаж-иллюстрация (<http://naisica.livejournal.com/168997.html>, <http://radikal.ru/lfp/i029.radikal.ru/1106/e2/996c30efd975.jpg>)  
>  **Предупреждения:** ранение, сопливые моменты
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Во вселенной существуют константы. Солнце восходит на востоке и заходит на западе. Соль отгоняет духов. То, что поднимается, всегда опускается. Серебряная пуля в сердце всегда убивает оборотня. Если ты Винчестер, никогда не предполагай, что достиг дна, потому что всегда есть куда еще падать. Иногда Дин думает, что неплохо иметь эти константы, эти напоминания о незыблемых правилах, которым нужно следовать в жизни. Они обеспечивают своего рода стабильность, без которой он наверняка бы съехал с катушек. Конечно, такая жизнь, как у него — хронически отстойная и обещающая позже стать еще отстойней, — многих вогнала бы в депрессию. Но сам Дин находит это обнадеживающим, потому что хотя бы знает, что нужно быть готовым к этому дерьму.  
      Есть и другие вещи, пусть и не из серии «солнце заходит на западе», но все же вполне гарантированные. Как, например, то, что у Бобби всегда где-нибудь припрятана бутылка дешевого пойла — «на крайний случай». Как то, что Сэм зависим от своего смартфона: постоянно возится с ним, одержимо проверяя голосовую почту, даже когда тот молчит целыми днями. Дин регулярно застает брата за этим делом и тщательно прислушивается к чему-то, напоминающему старое сохраненное сообщение, потому что им больше почти никто не звонит. Пару раз Дин прикалывается над Сэмом на эту тему, но в ответ не получает ничего, кроме болезненной гримасы. Иногда он замечает, что Сэм смотрит на него, даже прижимая телефон к уху, — с выражением, которое Дин не может даже начать расшифровывать. Это слишком напоминает Дину прошлый год, когда между ними все настолько, черт возьми, нарывало, что, кажется, даже дышать было больно. И в итоге он просто позволяет теме заглохнуть. Из всех привычек, причуд и что-там-еще Сэма эта — последнее, что беспокоит Дина. Особенно если учесть, что Сэм вернулся из клетки Люцифера живой, здоровый и снова с душой, в комплекте с дармовой стеной, призванной держать взаперти все злое дерьмо в его башке.  
      Еще одна константа в жизни? Призраки любят швыряться предметами. Предметами и людьми. При этом, если стоит выбор между Дином и Сэмом, четыре раза из пяти монстр сперва попытается покалечить Сэма. Дин понятия не имеет, почему оно так. Походу, это просто закон жизни, и он научился принимать его как есть. Защита Сэма тоже одна из констант — и так было с самого начала. Дин даже особо об этом не задумывается, разве только, знаете… задумывается. Что он иногда и делает. Эй, Сэм не единственный мыслитель в семье. Дин вполне умеет размышлять наравне с лучшим из них. Просто Сэм погружается в тягостные раздумья обо всем на свете, а Дин не тяготится. Никогда.  
      Поэтому он не слишком удивляется, когда Сэма крепко прикладывает полтергейст, на охоту за которым они отвлеклись, пока выслеживали Еву. Все равно следов маловато, а этот конкретный дух — тот еще говнюк, уже укокошивший двух невинных гражданских. Так что они переключаются на рутину: выкопать иссохшие останки, залить их керосином и подпалить. Они уже так давно этим занимаются, что Дин потерял счет сгоревшим трупам. Первый он сжег в двенадцать, как и Сэм, — и они никогда не сомневались в сделанном выборе.  
      Вот только не бывает таких дел, чтобы просто «посолить и сжечь»: даже самые легкие имеют подвох. На сей раз подвох приходит в форме полтергейста, яростно протестующего против выкапывания его останков и отправляющего Сэма — который, естественно, держал чертову зажигалку — полетать головой вперед в чрезвычайно твердое на вид надгробье. Дин готов поклясться, что слышит треск даже с расстояния в несколько ярдов, и сочувственно морщится. Сочувствие быстро обращается паникой, когда Сэм безвольно оседает на землю, и Дин замечает кровь, влажно и темно поблескивающую у него за ухом.  
      — Сэм!  
      Вот она, очередная константа. Потерял след Сэма — зови его по имени. Это инстинкт, он срабатывает помимо воли. Некогда раздумывать, некогда бежать к брату, чтобы его проверить, убедиться, что он дышит, убедиться, что он жив и что последние несколько месяцев не были какой-нибудь насланной джинном жуткой иллюзией, от которой Дин вот-вот должен очнуться где-нибудь на складе. Все, что ему известно, это что Сэм вне игры и что полтергейст все еще в игре и готов к бою. Зажигалка валяется на земле в нескольких футах от Дина, куда ее в процессе спонтанного полета уронил Сэм, поэтому Дин ныряет за ней, тяжело ударяется о землю, перекатывается и вскакивает. Он едва успевает открыть зажигалку, зажечь ее и кинуть на останки, прежде чем полтергейст обратил на него внимание, ощущает дуновение воздуха, когда тот с визгом исчезает в языках пламени, — и это говорит Дину, что если бы он замешкался хоть на пару секунд, то вполне мог бы вслед за Сэмом проверить ближайшее надгробье на прочность. И вот тогда бы начались настоящие проблемы.  
      — Сэм! Сэмми!  
      Дин оставляет кости догорать и ковыляет туда, где лежит мятой грудой его брат. Опускается на колени, и влага из взрытой почвы просачивается сквозь джинсы, когда Дин осторожно заводит руку под шею Сэма и вытаскивает ее липкой и скользкой от свернувшейся крови. И в голове Дина снова крутится одна лишь полная ужаса мантра, стоящая на бесконечной перемотке с того самого момента, как Смерть вернул душу Сэма из Ада: «о боже, что, если это оно, что, если стена рухнула, что, если я потерял его, что, если, что, если, что, если», — пока Сэм не начинает со стоном шевелиться от прикосновения.  
      Дин смеется от облегчения.  
      — Эй, эй, Сэмми, ты со мной?  
      Сэм быстро моргает, ворочается под руками Дина, скребет каблуками по земле в тщетной попытке сесть. Дин более чем рад помочь — он поддерживает Сэма и откидывает ему волосы со лба.  
      — Сэм? Кто-нибудь дома? Тебя тут крепко приложило, даже для твоей твердой черепушки. Ты в порядке?  
      Вполне очевидно, что Сэм не совсем соображает, о чем речь, но все равно немного нерешительно тянется к Дину.  
      — Думал, ты ушел, — невнятно говорит он.  
      — Неа, я прямо тут, снова вытаскиваю твою гигантскую задницу из передряги. Как думаешь, сможешь идти, если я помогу тебе встать? Ты в некотором роде вырос слишком огромным, чтобы тебя нести.  
      Сэм кивает, но требуется некоторое время, чтобы его ноги перестали подламываться. Заканчивается тем, что весь обратный путь до Импалы он тяжело наваливается на Дина. Сэм все еще заторможен, но довольно покладист, даже покорен, когда Дин заталкивает его на пассажирское сидение и включает в машине свет, чтобы лучше разглядеть масштабы ущерба. Дин корчит гримасу, увидев за ухом Сэма скверного вида рваную рану.  
      — Определенно понадобятся швы. Как сильно болит? Хочешь в больницу или сперва решить по ходу дела, посмотреть, как пройдет ночь? — Ранения головы не из тех вещей, с которыми стоит шутить. Видит бог, они с Сэмом оба получали их более чем достаточно, и Дин не дурак — он в курсе, что эти штуки имеют свойство со временем накапливаться. Вот только Дин не в восторге от идеи везти Сэма в пункт неотложной помощи, потому что один бог ведает, что они найдут, если сделают рентген.  
      На секунду глаза Сэма фокусируются на Дине.  
      — Нет, никакой больницы. Где мы?  
      — Подобные вопросы — так себе аргумент против больницы, Контуженный Мальчик. Мы в Иллинойсе, примерно в двух милях западнее Торнбриджа. Сколько пальцев? — Дин изображает «знак мира», держит его перед лицом Сэма, но с тем же успехом он мог бы говорить сам с собой. — Сэм?  
      Лицо Сэма из бледного становится серо-зеленым, и Дин едва успевает убраться с дороги прежде, чем тот наклоняется вперед и блюет на грязную землю возле машины. Дин протягивает руку и слегка тревожно трет Сэмово плечо.  
      — Ладно, значит, в больницу.  
      Больница ровно такая же, как и любая из тех, куда они когда-либо попадали: наполнена сверхзанятыми врачами и очумевшими медсестрами, пытающимися одновременно совладать с нехваткой кадров и обилием пострадавших. Они кое-как проглядывают бумаги, которые заполняет Дин, что славно, поскольку страховка, которую он использует, — дерьмо даже по их меркам. Сэму под местной поверхностной анестезией зашивают рваную рану — десять швов за правым ухом, — а потом они ждут. Рентген делают в порядке поступления, за исключением случаев, когда это вопрос жизни и смерти, и Сэм явно не входит в эту категорию. Стоило бы этому радоваться, но не такое уж легкое дело — наблюдать за братом, свернувшимся на каталке, не рассчитанной на его рост. Лицо Сэма искажено болью, его то и дело одолевают приступы рвоты — к счастью, все более редкие. Дину пришлось подставить мусорную корзинку, пока не стало слишком грязно.  
      — Ты там держишься? — мягко спрашивает Дин.  
      Сэм не двигается, но малость неуверенно облизывает губы.  
      — Я телефон потерял.  
      — Устаревшие новости, чувак, — Дин пытается скрыть, как сильно его тревожит это заявление. Сэм оставил свой телефон у Сэмюэля Кольта около ста пятидесяти лет назад. К тому времени, как тот вернулся — что характерно, по почте, — он был более чем бесполезен, и со всеми этими попытками поймать Еву и другими охотами у них не было шансов его поменять. Дин вносит это в мысленный список задач. — В любом случае, сейчас он тебе не нужен.  
      — Я должен был отследить его, — говорит Сэм, не глядя на него. — Ничего не могу сделать правильно.  
      Дин вздыхает:  
      — Я не стану обращать на это внимание, потому что у тебя мозги набекрень.  
      — Это важно. Там было сохранено кое-что.  
      — Мы достанем тебе новый телефон.  
      Сэм качает головой и, зажмурившись, морщится.  
      — Я вообще не должен был его терять. Как мне теперь помнить?  
      — Что помнить, Сэмми?  
      Их прерывает техник, назвавший их поддельные фамилии, и к тому времени, как с рентгеном покончено, Дин успевает забыть про мобильник, потому что, ну правда, по большому счету это не так уж важно. Что, по мнению Дина, важно, так это то, что у Сэма трещина в черепе, и врачи в один голос кудахчут о давлении на мозг, и наблюдении, и оставлении Сэма на ночь в больнице. В конце концов, используя все имеющиеся в распоряжении нехилые навыки общения с людьми, Дин убеждает их, что вполне в состоянии присмотреть за собственным братом на предмет признаков повреждения мозга, или внутричерепной опухоли, или чего там еще. Он подписывает бланки отказа и ведет Сэма обратно к машине, осторожно опуская его на переднее сидение вместе со свернутым одеялом в роли самодельной подушки.  
      Дин выбирает мотель, в который в нормальных обстоятельствах они бы не заселились — чуть дороже их обычной ценовой категории, — но он решает, что раз уж им суждено застрять здесь на несколько дней, пока Сэм выздоравливает от ранения головы, они имеют право хотя бы устроиться с удобством и воспользоваться преимуществами кабельного телевидения. Сэм по-прежнему малость оглушен, и ему очень больно, но он совсем не протестует, когда Дин подталкивает его к кровати у окна, — лишь скидывает кроссовки, забирается под одеяло и прикрывает лицо рукой, чтобы заслониться даже от тусклого света прикроватной лампы. Твою мать, думает Дин, это не к добру. Он вытаскивает флакончик со свежевыписанным Сэму лекарством — наполненный в больничной аптеке, так что они не будут расходовать таблетки сверх необходимого, — и выуживает из отельного автомата столько льда, сколько удается, чтобы сделать компресс.  
      — Ну же, Сэмми, — Дин взгромождается на краешек Сэмовой кровати. — Мы в два счета поставим тебя на ноги.  
      Сэм почти неслышно стонет, когда Дин его приподнимает, но без жалоб глотает таблетки.  
      — Где мой телефон?  
      — Приятель, он устарел примерно на сто пятьдесят лет. Все равно во сне он тебе не понадобится. Ну же, — Дин снова укладывает Сэма на кровать и нежно прижимает ледяной компресс к желваку за его ухом, несмотря на то, что Сэм вздрагивает от боли.  
      — Я просто просрал его, — настаивает Сэм, хотя у него слипаются глаза. — Должен был отследить.  
      — Спи.  
      Дин благодарен, что вся эта процедура с «будить каждый час» давным-давно опровергнута касательно сотрясений мозга. Это значит, что они оба могут вполне заслуженно поспать, даже если в его случае в итоге он полночи просидит на кровати Сэма, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Все равно не то чтобы Дин в последние дни особо высыпался, хотя кошмары далеко не такие ужасные, как раньше. В конце концов он забирается на свою кровать и вырубается, открывая глаза лишь когда сквозь щель в шторах просачиваются первые рассветные лучи.  
      Это не самая худшая рана, какую когда-либо получал Сэм, но определенно входит в первую десятку. Дин думает, что им всегда везло по этой части — если не считать все те случаи, когда они в буквальном смысле умирали и были возвращены. Однажды его отметелил Аластор, после чего он загремел в больницу, но помимо этого он максимум ломал пальцы, получал вывихи и часто стукался головой. То же относилось и к Сэму: несколько сломанных там и сям костей, ушибы ребер — и что такого, если тебя немного придушили во время охоты, если это не насмерть? Поэтому странно видеть Сэма практически выведенным из строя болью, которую вызвали не сверхъестественные причины. По крайней мере, это дает брату возможность выспаться, утешает себя Дин. То, что Сэм совсем не нуждался в сне, когда был без души, — и до сих пор непонятно, как это вообще работало, потому что тело Сэма по-прежнему оставалось человеческим, по-прежнему ело, и пило, и трахалось, — так вот, это чертовски пугало. И было совершенно неправильно.  
      — Ты наблюдаешь, как я сплю? Это малость жутковато…  
      Дин чуть виновато вздрагивает.  
      — Неа. Просто убеждаюсь, что ты не впал в кому. Как себя чувствуешь?  
      Глаза Сэма едва ли больше, чем щелочки.  
      — Голова болит.  
      — Да уж, могу поспорить. Хочешь еще таблеток?  
      Сэм медленно приподнимается, двигаясь, словно старик с артритом.  
      — Надо отлить. — Он спускает ноги с кровати, удерживаясь на руках, но те слишком сильно дрожат, и пользы от них никакой.  
      Дин хватает его за локоть:  
      — Дай помогу.  
      Сэм чуть застывает, но позволяет Дину его поднять.  
      — Зараза. Голова кружится, — бормочет он, закрыв глаза.  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Ты сегодня снова со мной? Прошлой ночью ты был совершенно не в себе. Все болтал про свой телефон.  
      Сэм лишь наваливается на него, и Дин говорит себе, что ему просто почудилось, будто тот вздрогнул при этих словах. Он оставляет эту тему, ведет Сэма до ванной и обратно без инцидентов, и в итоге тот вновь проваливается в сон после дозы обезболивающих, бормоча Дину предупреждение, чтобы не следил за ним. Конечно же, Дин предупреждение игнорирует. Уже очень давно только они и есть друг у друга, и Дин считает, что пока Сэм не соображает, что его брат стал весь из себя «сопливый», оно и к лучшему. Вряд ли это сойдет Дину с рук, когда Сэм проснется. Тот слишком занят нытьем и наваливанием на себя вины за все, что, по его мнению, он мог натворить, пока расхаживал без души. Он продолжает бросать на Дина беглые взгляды, когда думает, что тот не видит, — словно ждет, что Дин заорет на него, или ударит, или, возможно, собьет машиной, пока Сэм на пробежке, или еще что. Это утомительно, да, но Дин не особо может что-то с этим поделать. Разве что рассказать, что случилось, — а в ближайшее время этого определенно не произойдет.  
      Однако прямо сейчас Сэм спит мертвым сном, выглядя таким безмятежным, каким не был… ну, годами. Дин не помнит, когда последний раз Сэм как следует высыпался, не вскакивая от кошмаров, или видений, или полночных визитов Люцифера. Травма головы кажется довольно экстремальной мерой, чтобы обеспечить полноценные восемь часов, но Дин довольствуется тем, что имеет. Сэм тихонько стонет во сне, и Дин тянется, чтобы отвести волосы у него со лба, ощущая, как что-то разжимается в его собственной груди, когда Сэм со слабым вздохом расслабляется под его рукой.  
      — Что творится у тебя в мозгах, а, Сэмми? — вполголоса говорит Дин.  
      Как и предполагалось, ответа он не получает.  
      Ожидание не относится к сильным сторонам Дина. Сэм большую часть времени дремлет, и из-за сильной боли его хватает лишь на то, чтобы принимать лекарства, которые дает Дин, и ложиться обратно в постель – с помощью Дина. Даже свет от телевизора для него слишком ярок, чтобы смотреть на него дольше двух минут за раз – то есть телек тоже не на повестке дня. Хотя Сэм божится, что чувствует себя нормально, пока не смотрит на экран. («Правда, Дин, все в порядке. Смотри спокойно».) В результате Дин скучает. Он шарит в Сэмовом ноутбуке — и до конца дней своих будет отрицать, что тот завис из-за порнушки, — но это лишь ненадолго занимает его внимание. Дин будит Сэма, чтобы сообщить, что собирается сбегать за кофе.  
      — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Необязательно с кофеином — я могу принести сэндвич или что-то еще. Как насчет супа? Ты со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел.  
      — Нет, спасибо. Меня вырвет, если съем хоть что-нибудь.  
      — Я поищу суп, — Дин закатывает глаза. Некоторые вещи не меняются, включая Сэмову склонность свернуться клубочком и ждать смерти, когда ему неможется. — Тебя тошнит, потому что у тебя в желудке пусто. Замкнутый круг. Позвони, если что-то понадобится, ладно? Воспользуйся мотельным телефоном.  
      В итоге Дин останавливается на «Данкин Донатс». Кофе не фонтан, но с ним на вынос хотя бы можно купить пончики и суп и не обанкротиться в процессе. Себе Дин берет еще и БЛТ1, потому что бекон же. Когда он возвращается, то обнаруживает Сэма сидящим, опираясь на подушку, с измученным лицом, вешающим трубку мотельного телефона. Сэм слегка вздрагивает.  
      — О, привет, Дин. Не ожидал, что ты вернешься так скоро.  
      Дин пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя странно виноватым, что каким-то образом умудрился пропустить звонок от Сэма.  
      — Я недалеко отходил. Кому ты звонил? Я не слышал входящих на своем мобильнике.  
      Сэм тоже пожимает плечами:  
      — Всего лишь проверял свои сообщения. Есть бесплатный номер, по которому можно позвонить с городского, чтобы сэкономить минуты. — Дин сказал бы, что это заранее придуманная отговорка, поскольку Сэм даже не пытается встретиться с ним взглядом.  
      — Я в курсе, — Дин не в силах удержаться от небольшого укола. Он не идиот, и его раздражает, что Сэм — в который раз — что-то от него скрывает. — Да кто вообще мог бы оставить тебе сообщение? Нынче у нас и друзей-то не осталось, помимо Бобби, а он знает, что твой телефон сломался. Он бы просто позвонил мне. А Кас больше не пользуется сотовым. Прием на Небесах дерьмовый.  
      Сэм кивает и тут же вздрагивает, когда движение тревожит его голову.  
      — Ага.  
      Ладно, что бы это ни было, Сэм не намерен ему рассказывать. С этим Дин справиться может. Сейчас он пустит дело на самотек, перегруппируется и вернется к теме позже.  
      — Я принес тебе супа. Как самочувствие?  
      — Как будто меня швырнули в стену.  
      — Технически это было надгробие. Но суть я уловил. Вот, — Дин протягивает Сэму полистироловый контейнер и пластиковую ложку. — Куриный с лапшой для твоего деликатного желудка, принцесса. Я хочу, чтобы ты все съел, слышишь? Видит бог, это лучше твоего обычного рациона.  
      Если бы Сэм уже не был одного цвета с простыней, Дин поклялся бы, что тот становится на тон бледнее, его глаза расширяются:  
      — Что?  
      Дин фыркает.  
      — Два слова, чувак: салатные шейкеры. Если честно, я поражаюсь, что у тебя нет анемии.  
      Сэм опускает голову, сосредотачиваясь на супе.  
      — О, верно. Салат полезен для здоровья, — чуть запинаясь добавляет он. — И иногда в него кладут курицу.  
      — Ты такой чудик.  
      Сэм съедает большую часть супа, прежде чем устает сидеть. Он не дожидается, пока Дин заберет миску, просто отставляет ее на прикроватный столик и со слипающимися глазами соскальзывает обратно под одеяло. Дин кидает обертку от своего сэндвича в мусорку, приканчивает кофе и вытягивается на своей кровати. Он не вполне дремлет, потому что совершенно не в том возрасте, чтобы нуждаться в дневном сне, но ненадолго дать отдых глазам кажется весьма хорошим планом.  
      Сложив руки на животе, Дин лениво думает, что надо поменять Сэму телефон. Если уж тот настолько одержим, что проверяет сообщения через городскую сеть, значит, пришло время купить ему новый мобильник. Один из этих навороченных, решает Дин, потому что Сэм уже давненько толком не включал гика по поводу какой-нибудь электроники. Ноуту уже пара лет, и новенький смартфон может оказаться той самой фиговиной, которая приведет Сэма в обыденный восторг, а не, знаете, связанный с новыми и изобретательными способами остановить апокалипсис или чем-то подобным. Кроме того, это может заставить Сэма перестать тяготиться по поводу какой-то очередной хрени, которую он для этого откопал. Да, определенно, нужен новый телефон.  
      После полудня Дин сматывается в магазин электроники, который заприметил во время пробежки за кофе, и, в общем-то, пропускает мимо ушей половину полной энтузиазма речи продавца-консультанта, расхваливающего игрушку самой последней модели, какая у них есть. Да, думает Дин, опуская взгляд на умостившийся в его ладони телефон, Сэм в него влюбится. У смартфона есть все прибамбасы, какие нравятся Сэму, и новейшая операционная система, и всякое такое.  
      — Эй, — прерывает Дин рекламную болтовню. — Это для моего брата. Его старый телефон уже, хм, типа в хлам. Короче, он чудик с ОКР и постоянно дублирует свою фигню, поэтому я притащил его ноут. Как думаете, есть какая-то возможность перенести сюда все его старье?  
      — О, конечно. Все, что вам нужно сделать, это подключить его, и информация загрузится автоматически. Возможно, будет несколько несовместимостей, учитывая, что это другая модель, но большую часть материалов вы получите обратно.  
      Дин слегка натянуто улыбается.  
      — Чудненько. Тогда я просто возьму его и пойду.  
      Он сгребает всю упаковку, сует парню поддельную кредитку и сваливает с трофеем, как кот, ускользающий с добычей в зубах, — немного самоуверенно и более чем немного возбужденно. Сэм выпадет в осадок, особенно если Дин вручит телефон уже готовым к работе. Ему приходит на ум, что, вероятно, Сэм пожелает сам все запрограммировать, но пофиг, это подарок от Дина, и он жаждет сперва сам чуточку с ним поиграться, так что отвяньте. Потом, если Сэму захочется, он может все поправить. Дин находит подходящий для работы столик для пикника, втыкает провода, нажимает «ОК», чтобы синхронизировать, а затем офигительно долго просто сидит и пялится на неспешное продвижение загрузочной полосы. Само собой, для нового мобильника это требует времени.  
      Наконец раздается бодренький сигнал! — и Дин получает возможность отсоединить телефон, радуясь, что, по крайней мере, в наши дни их выпускают предварительно заряженными, и ему нет нужды ждать целую ночь. Как по нему, так моментальные результаты прискорбно недооценивают. Дин быстро прокручивает содержимое телефона, просто чтобы удостовериться, что вся Сэмова информация в него попала. Внимание Дина привлекает очередной сигнал, и открывается диалоговый пузырь.  
      «1 сохраненное сообщение. Воспроизвести сейчас?»  
      Дин колеблется, удерживая большой палец над экраном. Кто вообще, черт возьми, мог позвонить Сэму за жалкие пару часов, прошедших с момента, когда тот последний раз проверял сообщения? Дин кривится. Это ровно то же самое дерьмо, которое развело их в первый раз: Сэм не доверяет ему, он не доверяет Сэму. Прослушивание личных сообщений Сэма — дело довольно серьезное, и Дин это знает: он не собирается себя обманывать. Если он это сделает, то намерен быть честным. Дин нажимает «воспроизведение» и подносит телефон к уху.  
      Мужской голос, монотонный и механический, информирует его:  
      — Это сообщение будет удалено, если не сохранить его снова. Чтобы воспроизвести сообщение заново, нажмите 1.  
      То есть это старое сообщение, не новое. Номер выглядит знакомо, но у Дина уходит некоторое время, чтобы соотнести его: это один из его номеров, с телефона, которого у него нет уже более двух лет. Это значит, что Сэм сохранял это сообщение от него снова и снова, неделю за неделей, даже когда они разделились. Даже когда у Сэма не было души. Дин удивляется, что же он, черт возьми, мог сказать, что заставило Сэма так долго хранить сообщение? Дин вздыхает. Семь бед — один ответ. Он нажимает 1, вновь начинает слушать — и едва не роняет телефон при звуке собственного голоса: интонации такие грубые и злобные, что Дин едва узнает его.  
      — Слушай сюда, ты, чокнутый кровосос. Отец сказал, что тебя нужно спасти, а если не выйдет — убить. Честно предупреждаю: я задолбался пытаться тебя спасти. Ты монстр, Сэм, вампир. Ты перестал быть собой. И обратной дороги нет.  
      Его голос сменяется записанным мужским:  
      — Сообщение получено в четверг, 14 мая, в 19:13. Чтобы удалить это сообщение, нажмите 7. Чтобы сохранить это сообщение, нажмите 9…  
      Дин осторожно кладет телефон на стол перед собой; его мутит. Все в нем вопит, чтобы он просто удалил сообщение, уничтожил его и, возможно, заодно и новомодный телефон — чисто из принципа. Вот только не Дину его удалять. Твою мать. Дин жмет «9» и засовывает телефон в карман куртки — весь его прежний энтузиазм сгинул в мгновение ока, — собирает ноут и провода.  
      Когда он возвращается, Сэм, к счастью, все еще спит, и в данный момент Дин не горит желанием его будить. Он садится на свою кровать, снова вынимает телефон из кармана и смотрит на него, словно тот вот прямо сейчас начнет объяснять ему, какого черта творилось в чудной голове его младшего братца в последние … боже, два с половиной года или около того. Все это время эта дата была выжжена в мозгу Дина, и он не сомневался, что у Сэма то же самое. Очевидно, Сэм думает, будто сообщение было от него — и с чего бы ему так не думать? Это голос Дина — который Сэм слушал, по крайней мере, раз в неделю с той минуты, как получил сообщение: прямо перед тем, как вошел в монастырь Святой Марии, чтобы сразиться с Лилит. О господи. Даже когда Сэм был бездушным, он продолжал его слушать, продолжал верить ему, продолжал хранить его. Дин тихо фыркает. Неудивительно, что Сэм позволил ему превратиться в вампира, думает он, — возможно, это было нечто из серии «рыбак рыбака».  
      — Дин?  
      Голос Сэма негромкий, вопросительный. Он явно еще не совсем проснулся, волосы спутались так, что в обычной ситуации Дин сделал бы это поводом для шуток, пока Сэм не обиделся бы и не состроил свою коронную сучью гримасу. Сэм приподнимается на локте, протирая глаза тыльной стороной другой руки, выглядя не более чем сонным ребенком. Это забавно — вот только сейчас по комнате кружится огромный слон в розовой пачке с рюшами, прямо в изножье кровати, — и Дин понятия не имеет, как вообще подступиться к теме.  
      — Что стряслось?  
      — Ничего. Ничего не стряслось, — лжет Дин. Он протягивает телефон. — Принес тебе подарок.  
      Сэм тянется к нему, на лице расплывается улыбка.  
      — Тебе необязательно было это делать. Я намеревался поменять его.  
      — Да, я знаю, но это было как смотреть одну из этих грустных передач о природе, когда миленькая белочка лишается хвоста и после этого не может больше держать равновесие и скакать по деревьям. Клянусь, тебе всего лишь надо навсегда пересадить эту штуку себе в руку, и мы будем во всеоружии.  
      Сэм слабо пыхтит и закатывает глаза, но он по-прежнему улыбается и перещелкивает разные менюшки. Дин видит проблеск неуверенности, когда он добирается до сохраненных голосовых сообщений: большой палец Сэма зависает над маленькой иконкой на экране.  
      — Я восстановил всю твою информацию с ноута.  
      — Хм, ладно. Спасибо.  
      — Так что, знаешь, она вся тут. Даже твои сообщения. — На данный момент это почти что признание, что Дин обнес — метафорически, во всяком случае, — Сэмову собственность.  
      Сэм посылает ему прищуренный взгляд.  
      — Ладно. — Он явно ждет, что Дин разовьет мысль.  
      Дин и его длинный язык.  
      — У тебя голова еще болит?  
      — Да.  
      — Я могу принести лекарства из ванной.  
      — Нет, все в порядке. Я приму их попозже, — внимание Сэма сосредоточено на нем, и Дин автоматически опускает глаза, трет ладонью губы. — Хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать?  
      — Хм, с чего бы?  
      — Господи, Дин. Да у тебя все на лице написано, заглавными буквами. Ну же, чувак, я тут малость психую из-за тебя. Пару часов назад с тобой все было нормально, а теперь ты возвращаешься, и ты восстановил мой телефон, а сам при этом выглядишь так, будто кто-то пнул твоего щенка. Не нужно быть физиком-ядерщиком, чтобы сообразить, что ты обнаружил нечто, что тебе не понравилось. Так что же это? — огрызается Сэм, его голос весьма настороженный.  
      — Я, хм… твою мать. — Дин потирает загривок. — Это был не я. Просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
      Воцаряется тишина. Потом Сэм сжимает переносицу, словно пытаясь предотвратить новую головную боль.  
      — Может, все дело в трещине в черепе, но ты объясняешь еще непонятнее, чем обычно.  
      — Это, э… — Дин неопределенно вертит кистью. — Это голосовое сообщение. Это не я. Это был не я. Я никогда ничего такого не говорил.  
      Он рискует поднять глаза на Сэма и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что никогда больше не хочет видеть это выражение на лице брата — застрявшее где-то между надеждой и страданием и не знающее, в какую сторону склониться.  
      Сэм сглатывает — адамово яблоко дергается вверх-вниз — и рефлекторно подбрасывает телефон в руке. Он открывает рот, закрывает, снова открывает.  
      — Я не понимаю, — наконец выдавливает он, таким слабым голосом, что Дину приходится напрячься, чтобы разобрать слова.  
      Дин вскакивает со своей кровати, ни минуты больше не в состоянии спокойно сидеть, доходит до двери и обратно. И ненавидит себя еще сильнее, когда замечает, как выражение Сэмова лица меняется на нечто близкое к страху, словно тот ожидает, что Дин просто встанет и выйдет за дверь — и, может, никогда не вернется. Боже, как вообще их жизни стали таким отстоем?  
      — Я не совсем планировал слушать, но я же перекачивал твою информацию, и оно было там, и… неважно. Смысл не в этом. Это не то сообщение, которое я тебе оставил.  
      — Но…  
      — Нет, я знаю, как это звучит! — перебивает Дин, не давая Сэму насмерть задавить его логикой. — Я знаю, что это мой голос, но, клянусь, это был не я. Знаешь, я звонил тебе, — говорит он, ненавидя умоляющие нотки, проскальзывающие сейчас в его голосе. — Я звонил и нарвался на твою дурацкую голосовую почту, и ты знаешь, что я терпеть не могу оставлять сообщения, но я оставил. Я оставил, но не такое. Я свое дурацкое сердце вывалил в чертову запись, уделил время самым что ни на есть хреновым соплям в стиле Опры и продолжил в том духе, что мы братья, и семья, и все такое. Проклятье, думаю, в какой-то момент я даже извинился за то, насколько слезливо это получилось. А вот это сообщение, — Дин указывает на телефон Сэма, — не мое. Не могу поверить, что ты думал, будто я вообще сказал бы тебе такое.  
      Внезапно опустошенный, Дин плюхается обратно на свою кровать и взъерошивает руками волосы. Сэм пялится на него с открытым ртом, отчего выглядит малость глуповато, но в его глазах неприкрытая надежда, и от этого Дину хочется как следует по чему-нибудь вдарить. Или прямо сейчас повторить свои сопли в стиле Опры, может, добавив слезы для пущего эффекта, потому что все это стало именно настолько сопливым и нелепым.  
      — Сэм, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь, — говорит Дин, гордясь, что сумел выговорить это хоть сколько-нибудь ясно и четко, потому что он почти уверен, что голосовые связки в этот момент навсегда закрыли лавочку. — Ты намерен оставить меня в подвешенном состоянии или что?  
      Снова воцаряется тишина. Когда Дин поднимает взгляд, оказывается, что Сэм уронил телефон на кровать и опустил голову, так что Дин не может разглядеть его выражение сквозь эти дурацкие свисающие эмо-волосы, но скрыть внезапно ссутулившиеся плечи трудно — парень вымахал слишком здоровым, чтобы что-нибудь скрыть.  
      — Сэмми… — получается тише, чем рассчитывал Дин. — Ты правда последние два года прислушивался к этому голосу? Всякий раз, когда возился со своим проклятым телефоном? Ты этим занимался?  
      Сэм скрючивается еще сильнее, но, даже зажав рот ладонью, не может приглушить вскипающий в груди всхлип. Он издает унизительный икающий звук, пытается отвернуться, но Дин уже обо все догадался — он точно знает, что за мысленная борьба происходит в дурацкой перемудренной голове брата. Две минуты откровения пытаются одолеть два года промывки мозгов, и Дин понятия не имеет, как хотя бы начать это исправлять — если это вообще можно исправить. Между ними уже столько было сломано, это лишь последнее звено в длинной цепочке. Дин вытягивает руку и едва проводит кончиками пальцев по колену Сэма, перекидывая мост через пропасть между кроватями. Всего лишь несколько дюймов — но с тем же успехом могли быть десятью милями. Дин думает, что теперь-то до него дошло, что творилось в голове у Сэма, когда тот решил войти в ту церковь. Он открывает рот, медлит — вдруг, сказанное вслух, это станет реальностью, а не просто плодом его воображения.  
      — Ты ведь не рассчитывал вернуться? — Сэм дрожит от усилий не рассыпаться. Дин практически уверен, что если бы брат все еще был в состоянии говорить, то заорал бы на него, веля заткнуться, — но все равно продолжает: — Ты что, собирался уничтожить ее вместе с собой? Последний прыжок камикадзе в бездну? — Сэм не отвечает. — Сэмми… скажи мне, что это не из-за того, что ты думал, будто я тебя ненавижу.  
      Как и ожидалось, ответа по-прежнему нет. Время переходить к тяжелой артиллерии. Поэтому Дин скользит с кровати на кровать, садится рядом с Сэмом, толкает его под локоть.  
      — Как считаешь, обнимашки могут помочь?  
      Следует неожиданный смешок, оборачивающийся очередным всхлипом, и, поскольку Сэм по-прежнему не шевелится, Дин забивает на деликатность, обхватывает его дурацкие широченные плечи и просто держит, пока Сэм не перестает упираться. С этого угла Дин не видит лица брата, неуклюже уткнувшегося ему в плечо — словно тому все еще десять лет и он все еще умещается у Дина на коленях, — но чувствует, как Сэм содрогается, слышит рыдания, которые он старается приглушить. Дин похлопывает Сэма по спине и опускает голову, так что носом почти зарывается в Сэмовы волосы. Они слабо пахнут кровью, и бензином для зажигалки, и больничным антисептиком, но в основном пахнут Сэмом — и что-то в груди Дина слегка сжимается.  
      Сэм придвигается ближе, что-то бормочет ему в ключицу, но Дину нет нужды слышать, чтобы знать каждое слово. Вот чего недоставало, говорит он себе, словно это своего рода откровение — но на самом деле нифига это не откровение. Только он и Сэм в некоем безымянном мотельном номере где-то в захолустье. Только они — и никого больше. Никогда никого больше не было, думает Дин, с той самой ночи двадцать восемь лет назад, когда он вынес Сэма из их дома. Все остальные приходят и уходят, и в конце остаются только они, снова вросшие друг в друга, как оно и должно быть.  
      Дина почти удивляет, когда Сэм чуть отодвигается и смахивает слезы, которые все еще струятся у него по лицу. Однако не извиняется, что, определенно, случай небывалый. Сэм выглядит ужасно: лицо серое от боли, с красными пятнами после плача; круги под глазами такие темные, что кажутся почти черными, — но он улыбается. Не той широкой, счастливой улыбкой, какую Дин не видел годами, но это первая настоящая улыбка Сэма за очень долгое время — и в данный момент Дину этого достаточно.  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
      Сэм осторожно мотает головой, и Дин осознает, что тот по-прежнему держится за его руку, что Сэм все это время ее не выпускал.  
      — Выглядишь ужасно, — говорит Дин вместо всей прочей фигни, которая не оставляет попыток вырваться наружу. «Ты мой брат, и во вселенной нет ничего, что может заставить меня не любить тебя». Все же они никогда не были людьми подобного склада. — Как думаешь, сможешь еще немного поспать?  
      На секунду кажется, будто Сэм намерен отказаться или сделать еще что-то столь же глупое, поэтому Дин опережает его: снова обхватывает и тянет их обоих обратно на кровать. Он обнимает Сэма рукой за талию и крепко зажимает ногой обе его ноги, чтобы у Сэма не возникло идиотской идеи отодвинуться, — и получает награду за усилия, когда тот с едва ощутимым вздохом, закрывая глаза, просто позволяет себе утонуть в его руках. Дин улыбается про себя и, придвинувшись, шепчет Сэму на ухо:  
      — Чтоб ты знал, в ту же минуту, как мы проснемся, я удалю все твои сообщения.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Сэндвич с беконом, латуком и томатами.


End file.
